


To mend a broken heart

by meriel_r



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Courtship, F/M, Letters, Marriage Proposal, Regency, Regency Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meriel_r/pseuds/meriel_r
Summary: Miss Rosaline Weasley of Breeze's End goes to visit her uncle, Mr Potter, and his family at Ivy Lodge, in Wiltshire, to recover from a heartbreak. She gets acquainted with one of her cousin Albus's best friends, Mr Malfoy, who seems to be taking an interest in her.Regency AU.
Relationships: Lily Luna Potter/Original Male Character(s), Scorpius Malfoy & Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Kudos: 19





	1. Arrival at Ivy Lodge

Chapter 1: Arrival at Ivy Lodge

The carriage stopped with a jolt. Rosaline looked out of the window to confirm she had arrived to her destination. Ivy Lodge stood in front of her eyes in all its cream and green splendour. The ivy crawling all over the front of the estate was as lush as Rosaline remembered.  
The footman opened the door of the carriage and helped her outside.  
As soon as her feet touched the ground, she heard a high-pitched voice call out her name.  
“Rosie, my dearest cousin, you have finally arrived”  
Two slender arms wrapped around her neck in a tight embrace.  
“Lily, I’m happy to see you too” said Rosaline, wrapping her own arms around the petite frame of the younger girl.  
“Lilian, please, let Rosie breathe” sighed Mrs Potter behind the two girls, “Rosie dearest, we were expecting you to arrive two hours ago, what happened?”  
“Nothing, just a small inconvenience with the carriage”  
The three women entered the house and Rosaline started to look around.  
“Where are Mr Potter, Albus and James?”  
“They have gone shooting with Mr Zabini and Mr Malfoy” said Lilian stressing the names of the gentlemen with a wink.  
“Isn’t Mr Zabini the young gent who is courting you, Lily?” Rosaline arched one eyebrow in her direction.  
“Indeed he is!” answered Lilian with a sigh, “Mr Zabini and Mr Malfoy are both to dine with us. Who knows, maybe you will find Mr Malfoy of your liking, cousin”  
“Oh, Lily! Don’t start this, I beg you!”  
“But, Rosie, you need to get over the lack of proposal by Mr McLaggen” Lilian insisted grabbing both of her cousin’s hands “Maybe getting acquainted with someone new is what you need to realize that Mr McLaggen was not as aimable as you thought”  
“Lily, don’t wear her out just yet”  
After going upstairs, to what was going to be her chamber for her stay, she sat down onto the chair of her vanity and, grabbing paper, ink and a quill, she wrote three quick letters: one for her parents, one for her brother Hugh, who was back in London, and one for her dearest friend Alice. In each letter Rosaline wrote about her journey, her arrival at Ivy Lodge, the welcome of her cousin and aunt, a brief description of her chamber as well as a reassurance on her well-being.  
Having settled down and refreshed herself, Rosaline decided to go back downstairs to find her cousin.  
While she was descending the creamy marble staircase, the main door opened, as five gentlemen walked in. The one who stood before the others lifted his lively green gaze upon her figure and smiled brightly in her direction.  
“Dearest cousin Rosie!” the black-haired man exclaimed, going towards her.  
“Albus, I have finally the pleasure to see you again!” Rosaline smiled back at him.  
“We haven’t seen each other since my visit to Breeze’s End last spring!”  
“Rosaline, hello” Mr Potter greeted her with a hand-kiss.  
“Mr Potter, it’s such a joy being here!”  
“Cousin Rosie, you have indeed grown up!” Mr James stepped in bowing his head.  
“As you have, Mr James!” Rosaline made a curtsy in her turn.  
“Rosie, may I introduce you to my closest friends” said Mr Albus taking her hand and escorting her in front of the remaining gentlemen in the party.  
“Mr Marcus Zabini of Meadow View” Mr Albus nodded towards the tall, dark-haired and dark-eyed gentleman on the left, who bowed his head shortly and muttered a “pleasure” in low volume.  
“And Mr Scorpius Malfoy of Roselands Hill”  
Rosaline looked over to the right and felt her cheeks become warmer at the sight of the young man in front of her: he was taller than Mr Zabini, his figure lean and well proportioned, his complexion one of the fairest she had ever beheld in her life as well as his pale blond hair. But the most incredible feature on his handsome face were his eyes: steel-grey, stormy and penetrating. They were shining with what seemed to be sheer interest while wildly taking in her presence.  
“Mr Zabini, Mr Malfoy, this is my lovely cousin Miss Rosaline Weasley of Breeze’s End, Devon” finished Albus, looking back at his friends.  
“Very lovely indeed, I dare say” uttered Mr Malfoy’s deep smooth voice with confidence, after bowing his head in reverence.  
“I’m pleased to make your acquaintance” Rosaline curtseyed.  
The maid rang the bell, announcing that the dinner was ready.  
“May I?” Mr Malfoy offered Rosaline his arm, which she timidly accepted letting him lead her to the dining room.  
As she was walking alongside the man, she thought about what her cousin Lilian had suggested earlier and, stealing a glance towards him, who caught her gaze and smiled charmingly, she found herself blushing even furiously.  
This acquaintance was bound to be troubling for her, she felt.


	2. Letters, Proposals and Ball’s Invitations

Chapter 2: Letters, Proposals and Ball's Invitations

Rosaline looked out of the window from where she was sitting, before exhaling deeply and turning back to the parchment paper on the desk in front of her.  
She straightened her back and, dipping her quill in ink, she started writing another letter.  
“Dearest Alice,  
I know I have already written you a letter earlier today, but, after tonight’s dinner, I felt the urgency of writing you some more.  
I reckon I have mentioned in my previous letter that two gentlemen were to join us at the dining table and I feel like I should tell you about them.  
The first gentleman, Mr Zabini, particularly dear to Lily, is tall and pleasantly built, with black hair and deep dark eyes. He’s not very talkative and, at first, seemed rather cold towards me, but, after being assured by Albus, I dare say he wasn’t being rude: he simply isn’t very much at his ease around strangers. I am sure that after some encouragement and some time, his character will be disclosed to my knowledge.  
As for Mr Malfoy, I am slightly unsure and vaguely confused. He’s figure is very amiable, I dare say; his fair skin tone is wonderfully complemented by his pale blond locks and his magnificent and rather captivating grey eyes. He was very charming and engaging towards me the whole evening, but in his smile and his eyes, as well as his tone, there was an air of mischievous playfulness, keen amusement and intense interest, which I can’t really place. I have to admit that his piercing gaze was making me feel incredibly timid and on edge, which, you surely know, is not really something that happens to me. I’m not sure if it was just my impression, but I will find out, I suppose.  
Other than the interactions with Mr Malfoy, the meal was rather uneventful. The conversations were just about how life had been going. However, something quite interesting has happened after dinner.  
As we were listening to Mr Potter reading some verses of Wordsworth, Mr Zabini approached Lily, who was standing in a far corner of the room. After Mr Potter finished his reading, Mr Zabini delicately took Lily’s hand and brought her in the middle of the room, where he knelt down and asked her hand in marriage.  
As you may imagine, dear Alice, Lily, overcome with emotion, was only able to nod and smile as brightly as she’s never done before. She was positively beaming.  
Oh, Alice, I’m very happy for her, even though this does stir in me some unpleasant memories. I hope to be able to overcome this melancholy as soon as possible.  
Anyways, I should be taking a rest, now.  
Missing you very much,  
Rosie”  
Rosaline put the quill in the ink pot and started to undo her hairstyle. After vigorously brushing and plaiting her glossy auburn locks, she blow out the candle on the bedside table and went to sleep.  
The following weeks passed in the same manner: Rosaline would spend her time with Lily and Mrs Potter reading, playing the piano, conversating or doing other activities which young ladies would engage in; Mr Zabini and Mr Malfoy would visit and, alongside Albus and James, would enjoy the presence of the two young Misses.  
Rosaline couldn’t help but notice the attentions that Mr Malfoy would pay to her and the unusual way in which she would react. His bold and intense regards made her self-conscious. She started to suspect him being very aware of the effect he had on her and he seemed to be very diverted by her reactions.  
One afternoon, in particular, being very aware of how entertained he seemed to appear at her distress as they strolled around the garden closer than it was proper, she asked him about the source of his amusement.  
“Nothing in particular, Miss Rosaline” he said with a delicate smile in her direction, “I just seem to enjoy your exquisite presence”  
“I see, Mr Malfoy” she squirmed slightly at the underlying meaning of that vague compliment.  
“Rosie!” Lily trotted towards the two of them, arm in arm with her betrothed, “We all have been invited to a ball, next week!”  
“What exciting news!”  
“I know! I love balls!” squeaked Lily twirling around a soft looking Mr Zabini, who subtly shook his head at her enthusiasm.  
“It would be a great chance for me to finally have a dance with you, Miss Weasley” Mr Malfoy asserted.  
Rosaline watched him bow his head and stroll away as her cheeks reddened.


	3. An accident

Chapter 3 – An accident

The days passed quickly and uneventfully, for the most part. Rosaline received a letter from Alice, but had yet to receive one from either her parents or her brother.  
Finally, the day of the ball arrived and with it, a letter from her mother.  
She eagerly opened it and read it.  
“It cannot be!” she exclaimed, shocked, out loud.  
“What is it, Rosie?” asked Lily, worryingly looking at her cousin becoming more and more pale by the minute.  
“It is horrible! Hugh had an accident and he’s severely injured! Mother writes that he has been transferred home and that I need to return home as soon as I can, for the doctor says his conditions are precarious.”  
“Oh, poor Hugh! Does the letter say what has happened exactly?”  
“No, it does not!” Rosaline miserably sat onto the armchair as tears streamed down her cheeks copiously.  
Lily run down the stairs to call on Mr Potter and ask him to immediately arrange a carriage for Rosaline’s imminent departure. After having done so, she run back upstairs to help her cousin pack her belongings.  
Everything was done so quickly that Rosaline was on her way to Breeze’s End one hour later.  
As she was travelling back home, her mind drifted to Mr Malfoy, who was surely expecting her to go to the ball.  
In her hurry to depart, she forgot to write him a note to inform him.  
“Wait! Why would I have to?” she thought to herself, “It’s not as if I owe him of any explanation”. With a sigh, she decided she would rest, knowing all too well that the journey was going to last long.  
Little did she know that Lily, ever so thoughtful and aware of the interest both parties had developed in each other, sent a short notice to Roseland Hills to make Mr Malfoy aware of Rosaline’s departure.  
Right after the reading of the message, Mr Malfoy rushed to his chambers and wrote a letter addressed to Miss Rosaline.  
A couple of days later, Rosaline had finally arrived home. Mr Weasley was waiting outside for her and, as soon as the carriage stopped, he bolted towards it and opened the door.  
“Rosie, you’re finally here” he breathed out hugging his daughter tightly.  
“How is Hugh?”  
“He’s conscious now, but his injuries are severe”  
“What happened?” Rosaline asked as they entered the main door.  
“He had an accident with the carriage”  
“With the carriage? What carriage? He doesn’t have a carriage in London”  
“It was the carriage of one of his friends” Mr Weasley came to a halt at the door of Hugh’s chamber, “The dynamics are not clear, but his other friend is almost unharmed”.  
Rosaline entered the dimly lit room. The bed on which Hugh was laid had been hidden by a screen.  
She cleared her throat. “Can I come in?”  
“Rosie? Is that you?” answered a feeble voice.  
Rosaline walked behind the screen. Hugh was completely covered by the duvet, the only visible part of his body was his bandaged head with his face full of scratches and purple bruises.  
“Oh Hugh!” she sobbed, taking place on the chair next to the bed.  
“Rosie, please, don’t look at me like that! I’ve witnessed Mother doing so ever since I woke up, and, I dare say, it does nothing to relieve the pain!” he managed to wheeze out, stopping every now and then to breathe.  
“I’m sorry, Hugh, I don’t want to make you unhappy”  
“Tell me, how was your visit to Wiltshire?”  
They spent about forty minutes talking to each other, occasionally interrupted by the maids or Mrs Weasley, until Rosaline forced Hugh to rest.  
After a quick supper, she bid her parents a goodnight and went to her chamber to sleep.  
The following morning, she dressed up and descended for breakfast. As she was at the dining table with her parents, the maid brought her a letter. She opened it and, scanning it quickly to know its sender, her heartbeat quickened significantly. It was from Mr Malfoy.  
She promptly excused herself and went back to her room to read it in privacy.  
“Dearest Miss Rosaline,  
The unfortunate news of your brother’s accident and your subsequent departure has reached me and so I decided to write you this letter.  
I cannot find the words to express how doleful I feel just at the idea of you hurting for such horrible occurrence. My first thought was to run to Breeze’s End, but after a moment of reflection, I realized that it wouldn’t be proper of me to do such a thing, no matter how much I would like to give you my support; and I’m sure that all you and your family need, now, is space.  
I hope you have arrived home safely and that your brother isn’t in critical condition. Also, I hope your parents are well, even if I haven’t had the pleasure of meeting them yet.  
Please, confide in me if you feel like you need someone to talk to. I would be happy to be a shoulder to lean on.  
Best regards,  
Scorpius Malfoy”  
Rosaline folded the letter and brought it to her chest with a heavy sigh.


	4. Correspondence

Chapter 4 – Correspondence

Rosaline was all astonishment: she couldn't believe Mr Malfoy would do something so impulsive as writing her a letter. And quite the letter it was!  
She quickly hid it under her pillow and went downstairs to her parents. As she sat down at the dining table, Mrs Weasley arched a brow in her direction.  
"Is there something wrong, Rosie?"  
"Oh, not at all, mama!" lied Rosaline while blushing, "It was a letter from Alice. She wanted to know if I was still in Wiltshire and, if it wasn't the case, she would have been delighted to see me for a walk to the village."  
"Are you sure?" demanded Mrs Weasley, "You seemed rather surprised and flustered by the sight of it"  
"It is just that I forgot to let her know that I had arrived and it was very thoughtless of me to do"  
Rosaline politely excused herself again, saying that she intended to go at Whitehead and meet Alice.  
Walking across the fields in direction of her friend's household, her mind drifted back to Mr Malfoy's letter. Surely it was very sweet of him to write her, but, simultaneously, it confused her greatly. She would not let herself believe that such attentions were due to affectionate feeling, especially after what she had passed the last time she had let herself believe someone was developing feeling in her regards. Mr McLaggen's behaviour towards her was still an open wound, having happened just mere months ago.  
No, she would not fall for it this time!  
Rosaline arrived at Whitehead and, after a couple of minutes, she was escorted by a maid to the reading room, where Alice was lounging on a flower-printed armchair.  
Upon seeing her friend, Miss Alice Longbottom quickly rose from her spot and run towards Rosaline to hug her tightly.  
"Rosie dearest, you came back! Oh, how I've missed you!"  
"I've missed you too, Alice dear!"  
The two friends started to fill in each other with all the developments in their lives.  
"He send you a letter?" Alice squealed widening her sweet hazel eyes.  
"Yes, he did and it was very kind of him, but I don't know what to make of it!"  
"But, Rosie, he seems rather clear in showing his interest in you! What do you fear?"  
"I don't…I don't really know" Rosaline stammered slightly, "I just don't want to get my hopes up high as the last time only to see them all shutter in vain"  
"Rosie, not all men are like Mr McLaggen. Sure, he had led you on, courting you and, ultimately choosing to propose to Miss Parkinson instead, but this does not mean Mr Malfoy is like him"  
That evening, Rosaline decided to answer Mr Malfoy's letter, on the advice of Alice.  
"Dear Mr Malfoy,  
I wish to thank you for your thoughtful letter. It was very kind, though not necessary of you to be concerned and doleful.  
I have arrived home yesterday afternoon and seen my brother immediately. He's conscious now, but his injuries are still severe. He's to be convalescent for a long period, but he will surely make it.  
If I have to admit, your willingness in wanting to listen to my pains and thoughts, even from distance, flatters me.  
Currently, I don't really have worries to communicate, so I guess this would be the end of this letter.  
Hoping this finds you well,  
Rosaline Weasley"  
And with that, a generous correspondence begun. In the matter of two months, a large number of letters were exchanged between the two and with each letter, the contents became more and more tender.  
His words were gentle, affectionate and admiring in such a way that made her furiously flush scarlet in the face. It was rather regretful that she could not hear them in person, spoken by his deep, silky voice, coming out of his attractive mouth, while his shining eyes would look at her so intently.  
Rosaline could not believe how, in such a short time of acquaintance, she had felt as strong an attachment towards Mr Malfoy as she did and how he had seemed to reciprocate.  
She could not wait until Lily's wedding breakfast with Mr Zabini to go back in Wiltshire and see him again. Just the idea of his figure would be enough to make her swoon and flush.  
She wouldn't have to wait for too long, though, as the wedding was only a couple of weeks away.


	5. Wedding breakfast

Chapter 5 – Wedding breakfast

Days were passing much too slowly for Rosaline's displeasure. She was starting to grow anxious and each mention of either the upcoming marriage or the copious amount of letters she was receiving never failed to make her flush scarlet red and stammer.  
The only person who knew about her secret correspondence with Mr Malfoy was Alice, with whom Rosaline shared some of the contents of his letters under her friend's pressure. Alice would swoon at his sweet words and at his attentions towards Rosaline, asking her afterwards to describe him and his magnetic gaze.  
Finally, the day of the departure arrived. Rosaline greeted her brother, who was now at least able to sit straight, with a kiss on his cheek. Since he wasn't still strong enough to undertake a journey of at least two days in a carriage, Mrs Weasley was to stay with him at home, while Rosaline and Mr Weasley would be going in Wiltshire to attend the function and be guests at Ivy Lodge for three more days. After greeting his wife, Mr Weasley helped Rosaline inside the wagon and hopped in after her.  
Rosaline was glad she didn't have to go on her own, for she would have someone to talk to during the interminable hours of landscape-watching from the window. Although she had to admit the scenery was quite a lovely sight, time seemed to pass much quicker in the company of her father.  
When they finally made it to Ivy Lodge, it was the evening before the wedding.  
The two guests were welcomed by a hustle and bustle of maids and servants dealing with flowers, ribbons and decorations of every sort. Mrs Potter was walking around giving instructions to each of them, looking rather stressed.  
"My dearest sister, you need to breathe every so often, or else you will not be able to witness this marriage you're so carefully arranging!" called Mr Weasley with a teasing smile.  
"Oh, Ronald, my dear brother!" sighed Mrs Potter, "You and Rosaline are finally here!"  
She quickly instructed Rosaline to go upstairs to Lily's chamber, which she promptly did.  
Rosaline found Lilian laying on her four-poster bed, wide-eyed and staring at the ceiling.  
"Lily, dear, are you feeling unwell?"  
"What if he doesn't want to marry me anymore, tomorrow morning?" the bride-to-be asked rapidly without getting up from her position.  
Rosaline exhaled softly, shaking her head at her cousin's sudden insecurity. She moved towards the bed and sat down next to the red-headed figure.  
"He wants to marry you, Lily. That's the reason why Mr Zabini made the offer in the first place"  
"But what if, upon seeing me, he changes his mind?"  
"He won't, Lily"  
"But what if he does?" Lily stubbornly demanded, suddenly sitting up and looking intently at Rosaline.  
"Lily, I can assure you that he will not" whispered Rosaline, caressing Lilian's head reassuringly.  
At this, Lilian finally calmed down and hugged her cousin.  
"Will you sleep here with me, tonight?"  
"I will, if it soothes you"  
The morning quickly came and, with that, the preparation of the very agitated bride. After everything was ready, they left for the chapel. It was so beautifully decorated with flower arrangements and ribbons all around.  
Rosaline, walking to her seat while holding onto her father's arm, easily spotted Mr Malfoy's blond head and blushed. As if he had sensed her, he turned towards her and smiled charmingly in her direction.  
Mr Weasley casted a glance between the gentleman and her, but said nothing.  
The function was delightful and the vows so heartfelt that many of the present ladies shed tears of emotion. Rosaline, however, could not seem to concentrate on the service, feeling her gaze being pulled towards the handsome gentleman with whom she had been exchanging letter for the last months.  
The reception at Ivy Lodge was rich in food and beverages.  
As everyone was enjoying the feast, Mr Malfoy walked towards Mr Weasley and her bashful daughter, accompanied by Albus, who clapped his hand on his uncle's back, smiling widely.  
"Uncle Ronald, may I introduce you to Mr Scorpius Malfoy of Roselands Hill?" he asked, nodding towards the man on his side, "He is one of my greatest friends"  
"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr Weasley" said Mr Malfoy bowing his head.  
"The pleasure is mine, Mr Malfoy"  
"There's a hunting trip arranged tomorrow at Roselands Hill and I'd be very honoured of your presence, if you would like to join us" suggested Mr Malfoy, stealing a rapid glance to Rosaline, which didn't go unnoticed to Mr Weasley.  
"I would be happy participate"  
After nodding in acknowledgement, Mr Malfoy turned his attention towards Rosaline.  
"Lovely seeing you again, Miss Weasley" Mr Malfoy addressed her with a soft smile.  
"Likewise, Mr Malfoy" replied the young girl, lowering her gaze to the ground.  
And with that he stepped back with Albus, leaving Rosaline and Mr Weasley to themselves.  
"What an amiable gentleman!" uttered Mr Weasley eyeing his daughter playfully.


	6. Asked and answered

Chapter 6 – Asked and answered

The rest of the wedding feast passed with Mr Weasley lightly teasing his daughter and with continuous glances between Mr Malfoy and Rosaline.  
After eating the wedding-cake and making one last toast, the newlywed prepared to depart for their honeymoon. The new Mrs Zabini was radiant while bidding her farewells and so was her husband.  
They mounted on the carriage and kept waving their hands until they were far distant. As the couple left, guests started to leave as well, leaving only the family, Mr Weasley and Rosaline.  
Mrs Potter was still outside, staring longingly at the point where the carriage disappeared. Rosaline approached her and put her arm around her aunt's shoulders.  
"It's been a beautiful wedding" said Rosaline softly a couple of minutes later.  
"Yes, it was…" breathed Mrs Potter, "Now it's your turn, Rosie"  
"My turn?" stuttered Rosaline blushing lightly.  
"Yes, Rosie, your turn. I think that Mr Malfoy's attentions have been too obvious to deny that he has been courting you."  
Mrs Potter turned to face Rosaline and cupped delicately her cheeks.  
"Don't be afraid, Rosie. I know that your hopes have been disappointed before, but, believe me, he is not able to act so deviously. I have known him for quite some time."  
Having said this, Mrs Potter turned and entered the house. Rosaline turned to look at her as she walked away and, when she disappeared inside, she exhaled heavily.  
That night, she tossed and turned up until morning. She couldn't stop thinking about what could happen or could not happen during those few days of her stay. What if her aunt was right? What if she wasn't right? What if Mr Malfoy would make her an offer? When she heard others descend to breakfast, she got out of bed and prepared herself to go as well.  
After a quick meal, the men departed for their hunting trip at Roselands Hill, leaving the two ladies at home.  
Rosaline decided to pick up a book from the library and head outside to the orchard. She found herself a spot under an old oak tree and started her reading. She found herself so absorbed in the novel she had chosen, that hours flew by and, soon, it was getting darker. She closed the book and decided to finally head inside.  
As she was on the doorstep, she heard the clatter of a carriage approaching, so she turned around. The wagon stopped a few yards distant from her and the hunting party descended. Upon seeing her, the five gentlemen exchanged a look between themselves and greeted Rosaline, to which she responded with a small curtsey. Just as they were about to enter, Mr Malfoy spoke: "May I request a private audience with Miss Weasley?"  
Rosaline's eyes were wide in an instant, as she frenetically looked between the gentlemen. Mr Potter and his two sons were smiling, while Mr Malfoy was looking between Rosaline and Mr Weasley waiting for his approval.  
After a pause of roughly two minutes, Mr Weasley nodded and went inside, followed shortly after by the remaining three men. Rosaline stared at Mr Malfoy, as he offered her his arm and walked her towards the orchard.  
"I know, it may seem improper and rather sudden of me to act in such a way, but I really needed to talk to you alone" he began shortly after reaching a bench near a bush of beautiful red roses. Their smell hit Rosaline's nostrils, making her hyper aware of her surroundings. The temperature seemed to rise in a moment and the colours became more vivid. She felt her heart rate increase significantly, as well as her cheeks redden.  
"I have spoken privately to your father, earlier, during the hunting spree" Mr Malfoy added after a few seconds, "I had to, for I felt I could not wait any longer due to my ever-growing feelings"  
He delicately took Rosaline's hand in his, stood from the bench and knelt at her feet.  
"I have been enamoured with you from the very first instant my eyes laid on you, Miss" he whispered sweetly, "I haven't been able to think about anything else than you as my life-long companion. Please, do me the honour of accepting me as your loving husband"  
"Yes! Yes, I will" she said, letting her tears escape her eyes, crinkled by the big smile on her face, which was mirrored by her fiancé's one.  
With her free hand, Rosaline caressed his head tenderly, feeling her heart melt at the sight of the loving look in his gorgeous metallic eyes. That same heart which had been broken only six months before, now was steadily beating, fully healed.


End file.
